Aventuran en Kanto:Rivalidad y comienzos
(Solo me faltan subir los sprites) En un antiguo lugar llamado Pueblo Paleta comienza el viaje de tres entrenadores valientes. Cap1:El comienzo de una rivalidad Archivo:Oro_OcPa.png Al fin llego el dia de iniciar mi viaje Archivo:Lira_sprite.png Rocio:Espero que lo tengamos facil dice que el hijo del lider de ciudad verde tambien esta aqui para recibir a su pokemon Archivo:Oro_OcPa.pngPor favor no debe ser tan bueno Archivo:Lira_sprite.pngRocio:Pero dicen que el a entrenado con su padre desde niño si fuera tu no me confiaria. Y ya en el Laboratorio del Prof. Oak. Archivo:Profesor_Oak.jpgOak:Ustedes deben ser Niko y Rocio que lastima que hayan llegado algo tarde. Archivo:Lira_sprite.pngRocio:Porque que paso? Archivo:Profesor_Oak.jpg Oak:El hijo del lider Giovanni,Lisandro,ya se ha llevado a su primer pokemon y ha sido un Bulbasaur el pokemon de Planta. Archivo:Oro_OcPa.pngNiko:Ese niño nos gano de ante mano pero igual que dan dos pokemon. Yo elijo a este. Archivo:Charmander_OCPA.pngCharmander:Char char. Archivo:Profesor_Oak.jpgOak:Buena eleccion el pokemon lagartija de fuego Charmander tendra ventaja ante el pokemon de Lisandro.Rocio reo imaginarme que pokemon te tocara a ti. Archivo:Lira_sprite.pngRocio:Aver... Archivo:Squirtle_OCPA.pngSquirtle:Squir Squir. Archivo:Lira_sprite.pngRocio:Huy que lindo y adorable pokemon seguro tambien eres muy fuerte. Tocan la puerta. Archivo:Profesor_Oak.jpgOak:Quien es! Oh eres tu Lisandro que pasa. Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:Parece que olvido darme mi pokedex y... Oh? Quienes son ellos? Supongo que por sus caras son ayudantes de usted. Archivo:Oro_OcPa.pngNiko:Oye!!!! Yo no soy ayudante de nadie !!!!!! Entendido!!!!!!!!! Archivo:Lira_sprite.pngRocio:Tranquilo Niko.Disculpe sus modales es algo intolerante.En realidad nosotros somos los nuevos entrenadores como tu talvez quieras viajar con nosotros. Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:No gracias y veo que eres muy educada asi que enseñale un poco de modales a ese Primeape que tienes por novio. Archivo:Lira_sprite.pngRocio:Tranquilizate un poco y ... El no es mi novio!!!!!!!! Archivo:Oro_OcPa.pngNiko:Quieres pelear si tanto presumes debes ser fuerte. Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:No estas listo para mi recien recibes a tu pokemon cuando ganes tu primera medalla si es que la ganas pelearemos entendido. Archivo:Profesor_Oak.jpgOak:Buena sugerencia asi resolveran sus problemas. Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:Hasta entonces. Archivo:Oro_OcPa.pngNiko:De acuerdo . Fin del cap 1 ''Cap2:Desastre en la ruta 1 'Archivo:?2.gif Sneasel Rayo de hielo.' ''' '' ''Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png Sneasel: Snea SEL'' '' '' ''Archivo:Cara_en_shock_de_Chikorita.pngChikorita:Chikooooooooooooooooo! '' ''Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Por favor deja a mi linda chikorita no se lo merece'' ''Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:Entonces.SAL DE MI VISTA INUTIL!!!!!! '' '' '' ''Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi(Llorando)Perdon Chikorita tuve que haber sabido cuando regresarte a tu pokeball ¡Disulpamee buaaaaaa buaaaa! '' '' '' ''Cerca de ese lugar Niko Y Rocio estan buscando pokemon'' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Te dije que era por el otro camino aqui no encontraremos ni un Pidgey'' ''.'' '' '' ''Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.png Rocio:Crei que ya te habias dado cuenta no busco pokemon sino a la persona que esta llorando aqui. '' '' '' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png Niko:Tambien lo escuche crei que era un pokemon pero ya que tu me lo confirmas ¡Vamos! '' '' '' ''Archivo:Chica_DP.png Barbi:(Corriendo sin rumbo) Resiste chikorita pronto encontrare el centro pokemon de Ciudad Verde '' ''En su carrera para llegar a ciudad verde Barbi se trpieza con un pokemon.'' '' '' '' '' ''Archivo:Murkrow_OCPA.pngMurkrow:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MURKROW!!!!!!(Gritando Furioso) '' '' '' ''Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:¡Alejate! '' '' '' '' '' ''Archivo:?2.gif:Charmander ascuas '' ''Murkrow cae debilitado.'' ''Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngRocio:¡Estas bien!'' '' '' ''Una pokeball cae en murkrow y lo atrapa.'' '' '' ''Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:no estas mal para tu nivel asi que te quedas conmigo pero como ya he atrapado a varios pidgey creo que los liberare. '' ''Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Gracias a ustedes por ayudarme y a ti por hacer que ese murkrow jamas vuelva a dañar a nadie. '' '' '' '' '' ''Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:Como digas. '' ''Lisandro se retira.'' ''Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngRocio:Ese chikorita que traes parece muy mal quieres que lo cure con mis pociones.'' '' '' ''Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Por favor haslo. '' '' '' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Que hacias aqui supongo que estabas entrenando. '' ''Archivo:Chica_DP.png Barbi:Estaba entrenando a mi chikorita cuando llega ese muchacho de cabello negro y morado y me da una paliza tremenda luego corri desesperada a buscar un centro pokemon y me tropece con ese pokemon pajaro y entonces vinieron ustedes a salvarme.Todavia soy nueva y creo que no puedo viajar sola.'' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png Niko:mmmmm quieres venir con nosotros entrenaremos y nos divertirmos mucho que dices. '' Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:En serio por supuesto que si.Vamos a Ciudad Verde ahora. '' '' ''Fin del capitulo 2.'' Cap3:El secreto terrestre en Ciudad Verde ''Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:al fin llegamos a ciudad Verde sin pena ni gloria.'' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Vamos rapido al gimnasio pokemon '' '' '' ''Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngRocio:yo creo que peleare en el siguiente gimnasio.'' ''Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Yo tambien.'' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Ustedes se lo pierden.'' ''Mientras tanto en el gimansio terrestre.'' '' '' ''Archivo:Giovanni_OCPA.pngGiovani:mira bien hijo este sera tu gimnasio algun dia ya has empezado a entrenar pokemon y cuando ganes tus 7 medallas y te efrentes a mi vere si eres digno de sustituirme'' ''Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:papa no tengo interes de ser lider de un gimnasio si no que quiero ser lider de algo mas grande.'' ''Archivo:Giovanni_OCPA.pngGiovani:no te preocupes pronto seras el nuevo lider del equipo rocket ¿De acuerdo? '' '' '' ''Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:no yo me referia a ser lider de la elite 4.'' ''Archivo:Giovanni_OCPA.pngGiovani:¡Jamas! Tu me reemplasaraz.'' ''Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:No puedes obligarme(y se va corriendo furioso) '' '' '' ''Archivo:Giovanni_OCPA.pngGiovani:¡Grrrrrrrrrr! Ese niño tan revelde pero debo comprenderlo ya que me hace recordadar a mi en mi epoca.'' ''En eso se encuentran Niko y Lisandro.'' '' '' ''Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:(Murmurando) viejo tonto y tacaño ya veras cuando yo y mis pokemon te destrozemos.'' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Hola lisandro ya has tenido tu batalla. '' ''Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:¡Que te importaaaaa!(y sale corriendo)'' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:pero que le pasa.'' ''Y Niko llega al gimnasio.'' '' '' ''Archivo:Giovanni_OCPA.pngGiovani:Hola entrenador joven soy el lider de este gimnasio aqui se usaran tres pokemon yo utilizare un pokemo de agua uno electrico y uno psiquico '' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:ahi un pequeño problema yo solo tengo un pokemon y es de fuego.'' ''Archivo:Giovanni_OCPA.pngGiovani:ok entonces usare uno de tipo planta ¿Si? '' '' '' '' '' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:ok ahora sal Charmeleon. '' ''Archivo:Giovanni_OCPA.pngGiovani:ok Torterra acaba con el.'' ''Archivo:Charmeleon_OCPA.png Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Torterra_OCPA.png'' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Charmeleon lanzallamas.'' ''Archivo:Giovanni_OCPA.pngGiovani:Torterra terremoto '' '' '' ''Archivo:Charmeleon_OCPA.png¡CHARRR! (Y CAE DEBILITADO) '' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:No puede ser de un golpe acabo conmigo'' ''Archivo:Giovanni_OCPA.pngGiovani:se ve que te preparaste para esta batalla siento decepcionarte no parace que hayas ganado todas las medallas. '' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Pero no he ganado ningu gimnasio este devia ser mi primera medallas.'' ''Archivo:Giovanni_OCPA.pngGiovani:Con razon este gimnasio es para entrenadores de un nivel mayor no para alguien que no ha ganado medallas. Haremos algo cuando ganes todas las medallas y podras pelear conmigo denuevo.'' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:de acuerdo pero no te descuides por que cuando regrese te derrotare '' '' '' ''Niko se marcha'' ''Archivo:Soldado_Rocket_masculino_OCPA.pngSoldado:señor ya estamos localizando la ubicacion exactas de los pokemon legendarios que se encuentran en las islas naranjas '' ''Archivo:Giovanni_OCPA.pngGiovani:excelente ellos me serviran de señuelo para el ave legendaria que perdi en Jhoto y cuando los tenga al fin sere el poseedor de el pokemon mas poderoso.'' ''En la entrada al bosque verde.'' ''Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Hola Niko que pasa que estas tan deprimido.'' ''Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngRocio:Dejame adivinar el lider te hizo trizas con un solo pokemon.'' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:si pero la proxima le ganare.¿uh? ese no es Lisandro.'' ''Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:hola mi querido perdedor ya ganaste tu primera medalla por que resulta que yo ya gane dos.'' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:¡Ya dos! cuando lo hiciste. '' '' '' ''Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:eso no te incumbe pero que tal una batalla al mejor de tres ya deberias tener por lo menos tres.'' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Claro que ya tengo tres. '' '' '' ''Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngRocio:Pero si solo tienes a charmeleon cuando atrapaste a los otros '' '' '' ''Fin del capitulo 3'' Cap4:Batalla pokemon ¿Nuevos pokemon de Niko? ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngArchivo:Vs.pngArchivo:Malvado.png'' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Ahora pidgeotto sal'' ''Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:Ahora honchkrow sal. '' Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngArchivo:Vs.pngArchivo:Honchkrow_DP.png Archivo:Honchkrow_DP.png Lisandro:honchkrow Rasguño nocturno ''Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngNiko:Pidgeotto Ala de acero'' El choque de ataques causa una explosion ''Archivo:Honchkrow_DP.pngLisandro:ahora Ataque celestial ' ''Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngNiko:Ave brava'' La explosion llena el campo de humo. Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngPidgeotto ya no puede continuar el ganador en Honchkrow Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Oh no amigo estas bien. '' ''Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:Vamos continuemos ivysaur de pie para la batalla. '' Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png''Niko:Ahora charmleon aparece. '' ''Archivo:Ivysaur_OCPA.pngArchivo:Vs.pngArchivo:Charmeleon_OCPA.png '''Archivo:Ivysaur_OCPA.pngLisandro:Hojas afiladas '' ''Archivo:Charmeleon_OCPA.pngNiko:Ascuas '' ''Choque entre poderes.'' Archivo:Ivysaur_OCPA.pngLisandro:Rayo solar. '' ''Archivo:Charmeleon_OCPA.pngNiko:Llamarada Archivo:Ivysaur_OCPA.pngIvysaur ya no puede continuar el ganador es Charmeleon '' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Bien ahora te toca Pikachu '' ''En coro(Barbi y Rocio):¿Que un Pikachu? Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:Sneasel de pie para la batalla. '' ''Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngArchivo:Vs.pngArchivo:Pikachu_OCPA.png '' ''Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Ese es el sneasel que acabo con mi chikorita. Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngLisandro:Danza de espadas. Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA.pngNiko:Ataque sorpresa. ''Sneasel recibe el Ataque sorpresa.'' Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngLisandro:Rayo hielo '' ''Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA.pngNiko:Rayo ''Choque de poderes'' Archivo:Pika.pngNiko:Cola ferrea Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngLisandro:Demolicion. El choque provoca una nube de humo y cuando esta se dispersa ambos pokemon caen. Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Esto fue un empate entre los dos. Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:no nosotros perdimos pikachu cayo primero no es cierto Lisandro. '' ''Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:Ya dijo que fue un empate aunque empatar contigo es igual a perder. Lisandro se marcha. ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Lo prometo¡Nunca perdere con alguien como el nunca mas! '' Fin del cap 4 Cap 5:Batalla empedrada en ciudad Plateada En el gimnasio plateado Archivo:Chikorita_OCPA.pngBarbi:Rayo Solar Archivo:Armaldo_DP.pngBrock:Armaldo nooooooo(Cae debilitado) Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Siiii gane como Rocio te toca a ti Niko Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Deseame suerte. Archivo:Brock_OCPA.pngBrock:A pelear Onix ahora sal Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Charmeleon ¡A PELEAR! Archivo:Charmeleon_OCPA.png Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Onix_OCPA_2.png Archivo:Onix_OCPA_2.pngBrock:Chirrido. Archivo:Charmeleon_OCPA.pngNiko:Lanzallamas Archivo:Onix_OCPA_2.pngBorck:Eso no nos hace nada Lanzarocas Archivo:Charmeleon_OCPA.pngNiko:Danza de espadas Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Es el mismo ataque que uso el Sneasel de Lisandro para hacerse mas fuerte. Archivo:Onix_OCPA_2.pngBrock:(¿Lisandro? ¿Lo conoceran?) Portazo Archivo:Charmeleon_OCPA.pngNiko:Garra de metal. Recibe el portazo y queda muy debil Pokedex de Rocio:Mar llamas la habilidad de todos los iniciales de fuego que incrementa el poder de sus ataques en un momento de crisis Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Vamos amigo tu puedes. Archivo:Brock_OCPA.pngBrock:No no puede ¡¿?! Por que esta brillando acaso puede ser Archivo:Charmeleon_Llamarada.pngNiko:Ahora Charmeleon usa el maximo poder en el Lanzallamas. Archivo:Onix_OCPA_2.pngBrock:Onix noooooooooooo. Onix ya no puede continuar el ganador es Charmeleon Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:¿Barbi donde queda el siguiente gimnasio? Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Ciudad Celeste. Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:¡Entonces a ciudad Celeste vamos! Fin del Capitulo 5. Cap. 6:El Mt.Luna ¡La conspiracion del Equipo Rocket! En el Mt. Luna Archivo:Soldado_Rocket_masculino_OCPA.pngSoldado:Vamos caven mas rapido necesitamos esa roca lunar lo mas rapido posible vamos.Jejejje el jefe me acendera despues de esto estoy casi seguro En otra parte del Monte. Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:De seguro encontraremos grandes pokemon aqui Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Tengo miedo esta muy oscuro Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngRocio:No te preocupes estas segura con nosotros Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Gracias me siento mas segura asi Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Escuche algo Archivo:Soldado_Rocket_masculino_OCPA.pngSoldado:Excelente ya conseguimos sofuciente de la roca lunar aqui asi que vamono Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngRocio:Oigan que creen que hacen Archivo:Soldado_Rocket_femenino_OCPA.pngSoldada:Vayanse a menos que quieran problemas Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Dejen este lugar en paz Pidgeotto As aereo Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngPidgeotto:Pidgeott! Archivo:Golbat_DP_hembra.pngSoldada:Tu tambien As aereo El choque provoca un derrumbe Archivo:?2.gif¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Que fue eso Archivo:Ursaring_OCPA.pngGrrrrrrrrrr Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngRocio:Es un ursaring corran Archivo:Ursaring_OCPA.pngGrrrrrrrr(Usando Hiperrayo) Archivo:?2.gif¡Gigadrenado! Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Quien iso eso Archivo:Ivysaur_OCPA.pngLisandro:Rayo solar Archivo:Ursaring_OCPA.pngArrrrrrrrr(Cae debilitado) Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:Pokebola ve Ursaring atrapado Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:Creo que me lo quedare Lisandro se va mientras la cueva se derrumba Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Grrrr vamonos En la salida del Mt. Luna Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:que suerte que salimos Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngRocio:Es verdad oye que es eso Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Es un sandshrew Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Pobrecita esta lastimada metete en esta Sanaball sandshrew atrapado Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Perfecto amigo estaras bien conmigo Archivo:?2.gif¿Barbi eres tu? Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:(Sonrojada)No puede ser eres tu. ''Fin del Capitulo 6'' Cap.7:Reencuentro amoroso en Ciudad Celeste Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi:Carlos no te esperaba aca Archivo:90.pngCarlos:Hola Barbi crei que te encontraria en esta region pero no te imagine con nuevos amigos Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Oye no nos presentas a tu amigo Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngRocio:Cierto quien es el Archivo:Chica_DP.pngBarbi(Sonrojada):¿EH?¿¡Oh! A eso iba Niko,Rocio el es Carlos mi novio Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Un gusto Archivo:90.png Carlos:Igualmente. Supongo que iban al gimnasio pokemon verdad Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Claro Archivo:90.pngCarlos:Ok yo tambien voy Cuando llegaron al gimnasio Archivo:Misty_OCPA.pngMisty:Bienvenidos quien quiere ser el primer entrenador que me enfrente Archivo:90.pngCarlos:Creo que sere yo Ahora cindaquil al ataque Archivo:Cyndaquil_DP.pngCinda cinda Archivo:Staryu_OCPA.pngStar YU Archivo:Cyndaquil_DP.pngRapidez cindaquil Archivo:Staryu_OCPA.pngPISTOLA DE AGUA ''Cindaquil ya no puede continuar el ganador en staryu'' Archivo:Chica_DP.png¡Oye!¡Quien te crees que eres para hacerle eso al pokemon de mi novio! Archivo:Misty_OCPA.pngTranquila no pasa nada pueden llevarlo al centro pokemon para revitalizarlo Archivo:90.pngSi es cierto ahora mismo voy (Mira su Pokereloj)¡¿Que!? El centro pokemon esta apunto de cerrar Archivo:Chica_DP.pngNo llegaras a tiempo ahora taillow ayuda a cyndaquil Archivo:Taillow_OCPA.png ¡Taillow! Archivo:Chica_DP.pngLleva a cyndaquil al centro pokemon Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngBien mientras creo que tendre mi batalla En algua parte de ciudad Celeste Archivo:Malvado.pngUn taillow y un cyndaquil que raro es ver eso pero no importa ahora ciudad Carmin me espera Archivo:Taillow_OCPA.pngTaillow(Resiste amigo wow quien es esa ) Archivo:Swablu_OCPA.pngSwa swa Archivo:Taillow_OCPA.pngTai Tai llow Archivo:308.png Paloma:Ese taillow y ese cyndaquil parecen ser ¡Si son de Barbara y de Carlos!Mejor llevo a cyndawuil al centro pokemon Y en el centro pokemon Archivo:106.pngLo siento ya estamos cerrando Archivo:308.pngPor favor dejame curar a este pokemon esta muy grave Archivo:106.pngDe acuerdo esperame aqui En el gymnasio Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngjejeje fue facil Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngSi cierto Archivo:90.pngVamos a buscar a cyndaquil En el centro pokemon Archivo:308.pngQue bueno verlos amigos Archivo:Chica_DP.pngIgualmente quieres viajar con nosotros seria muy bueno Archivo:308.pngDe acuerdo supongo que se donde vamos Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png Yo tambien a cuidad Carmin ''Fin del capitulo 7.'' ''Gracias a:Barbara por ayudarme a continuar mi historia'' Cap.8:Batalla electrica y militar en ciudad Carmin. Archivo:90.pngBien aqui estamos creo que ire primero al muelle a tomar aire fresco Archivo:Chica_DP.png Te acompaño Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngMe ire al gimnasio adios En el gimnasio Archivo:Lt_Surge_RFVH.gifOla niño soy El teniente Surge supongo que quieres pelear ¿no? Archivo:Malvado.png Exacto ahora veras quien soy Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngVine por mi batalla de gimnasio ¡¡¡!!! Lisandro tu tambien estas aqui Archivo:Malvado.pngEn donde iva ah si sneasel a pelear Archivo:Lt_Surge_RFVH.gifAhora magneton a ganar Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngLisandro:Acabalo Archivo:Magneton_OCPA.pngLt.Surge:Te llego la hora Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:Sneasel regresa.Magmar de pie para la batalla Archivo:Magmar_OCPA.pngLisandro:Pelea lanzallamas Archivo:Magneton_OCPA.pngLt Surge:Danza lluvia Magneton recibe el Lanzallamas pero debilitado por la Danza Lluvia Archivo:Magneton_OCPA.pngLt Surge:Trueno Archivo:Magmar_OCPA.pngLisandro:Llamarada Choque de poderes Magmar y Magneton no pueden seguir esto fue un empate Archivo:308.pngGuau apesar de que la Danza lluvia debilito la llamarada fue un ataque muy fuerte En una tienda de ropa en el Muelle de ciudad Carmin Archivo:?2.gifBarbi:Que te parese Carlos.Como me veo Archivo:90.pngCarlos:Te ves linda En el gimnasio Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:Sneasel al ataque Archivo:Lt_Surge_RFVH.gif Lt. Surge:Electabuzz ataque Archivo:Electabuzz_OCPA.png Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Sneasel_DP.png Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:que pokemon tan interesante me gusta Archivo:Electabuzz_OCPA.pngLt suge:Trueno Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngLisandro:Rayo de hielo Choque de poder Archivo:Electabuzz_OCPA.png Lt. Surge:Puño trueno para terminar Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngLisandro:Esquivalo y Puño hielo en el estomago explosion de poder Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngSnea sne (Cansado) Archivo:Electabuzz_OCPA.pngLECTAaaaaaaa(Cae debilitado) Electabuzz no puede continuar la victoria es para Lisandro y su sneasel Archivo:Lt_Surge_RFVH.gifToma tu medalla y vete Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:Adios oh suerte perdedor Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNiko:Grrrrrrr Bueno a pelear Archivo:Lt_Surge_RFVH.gifLo siento la proxima semana ser mañana es navidad asi que estara cerrado Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngDe acuerdo despues nos vemos En el centro pokemon Archivo:85.pngHola cmo te fue en tu Batalla Niko Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngDisculpa te conozco Archivo:85.pngSoy yo Barbara ''En coro(Niko y Paloma):¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'' ''Fin del Cap. 8'' Cap.9:Una feliz navidad y un triste pasado. Archivo:85.pngNo puedo esperar hasta que sea navidad estoy tan emocionada Archivo:Chikorita_OCPA.png Chiko chiko Archivo:90.pngSI todo esta tan bien decorado Archivo:Cyndaquil_DP.pngCynda quil Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngTodo esta tan hermoso Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngEs cierto .Tengo una idea esperen Minutos despues Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngEn este sombrero tengo todos nuestros nombres tenemos que sacar uno y darle un regalo a esa persona ''Eb Coro(Niko,Rocio,Carlos,Barbi,Paloma):Genial'' En un lugar alejado de alli Archivo:Malvado.pngLisandro:Hoy se cumple otro año de la muerte de mis padres¿Pero que hubiera pasado si me hubiera llenado de valor ese dia? Recuerdo Archivo:1-4.pngLisandro(Niño)¡Mama,Papa! llegue que raro donde estan Es agarrado del cuello Archivo:Mask_of_Ice2.pngMascara de Hielo:He escuchado que posees una gran hablidad para la evolucion pokemon niño asi que o vienes conmigo o tus padres moriran Archivo:1-4.pngPorfavor no lo haga hare lo que me diga 8 años mas tarde Archivo:210.pngAmo ya ha pasado mi tiempo de entrenamiento creo que es hora de quitarme esta mascara Archivo:Mask_of_Ice2.pngTienes razon tambien te presentara a tu compañera Archivo:54.pngHace tiempo que no veo mi rostro gracias amo Archivo:Mask_of_Ice2.pngElla es tu nueva compañera Archivo:21.pngHola me llamo Paula Archivo:54.pngYo sere tu compañero Lisandro Lisandro:Nos hicimos mas que compañeros amigos y yo creo que ella pensaba en ser algo mas.Robabamos objetos raros y cosas para la mascara de hielo pero planeamos la huida de ese lugar no la volvi a ver pero si sabia que mascara de hielo se vengo antes de desaparecer¡Mato a mis padres a sangre fria. Las cosas ya no son tan malas un nuevo padre me adopto y tengo un gran compañero(Sneasel)pero nunca olvidare a Paula Archivo:Malvado.pngMejor voy al centro pokemon a descansar En el centro pokemon Archivo:308.png¿Oh? Tu eres Lisandro ¿no? Archivo:Malvado.pngSi por que Archivo:308.pngPor nada quieres venir a Festejar navidad on nosotros Archivo:Malvado.pngSolo si Niko esta deacuerdo Ok Y con Niko Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngDe acuerdo ahora pondre tu nombre eb el sombrero para ver con quien te toca Archivo:Malvado.pngDe acuerdo Y llegada la hora ''En coro(Todos)Feliz navidad'' Archivo:85.pngToma Niko Esto es para ti Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngGenial una ultraball gracias Barbi.Rocio toma tu regalo Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngGuau una pokegear Toma Carlos Archivo:90.pngIncreible que hermosa mochila Oye Barbi aqui tengo el tuyo Archivo:85.pngUn pokemon que bien cual sera SE ABRE LA Pokebola Archivo:Buneary_DP.pngBon Bon Archivo:85.png Que lindo Archivo:308.pngToma Lisandro te quiero dar esto Archivo:Malvado.png Una Garra afilada Archivo:308.pngEspero que te guste Archivo:Malvado.png(Sonriendo)Toma no tengo dinero asi que lo hice yo Archivo:308.pngEs precioso que collar tan hermoso Gracias Un principio triste termino con una sonrisa departe del Sombrio Lisandro ¿Que les deparara el futuro? '''Fin del Cap.9 Cap.10:Lagrimas familiares ¡Los primos de Barbi aparecen! Archivo:Malvado.png(Pensando):Bien ahora el siguiente gimansio sera pan comido Archivo:308.png¿Lisandro a donde vas? Archivo:Malvado.pngA donde me lleve el viento Se marcha Archivo:308.pngBueno algo ha cambiado ¿eh? Archivo:?2.gifMaxi te digo que esta aqui segun mi pokedex ella esta aqui Archivo:Rojo_Oc_Pa.pngMaxi:Es imposible que ella este por aqui es muy lejos Archivo:15.pngCesar:Te lo digo ella esta aqui Archivo:308.pngHey es Maxi y Cesar ¡Chicos aqui! Archivo:15.pngHola Paloma como estas Archivo:Rojo_Oc_Pa.pngHola oye es verdad que Barbara esta por aqui Archivo:308.pngSi yo Barbara,Carlos y unos amigos viajamos juntos Archivo:15.png¡QUE CARLOS ESTA AQUI Y CON BARBARA! Archivo:Rojo_Oc_Pa.png(Susurrando):Debiste callarte ya sabes como es de celoso Cesar Archivo:308.png(Susurrando):Tienes razon(Con voz comun):Bueno vayamos al centro pokemon con los otros En el centro pokemon Archivo:85.pngCesar,Maxi que alegria verlos Archivo:15.pngHola primita que linda que estas,Carlos todavia estas viajando Archivo:90.pngClaro que esperabas Archivo:85.pngEjem ellos son Niko y Rocio Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngHola Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngUn gusto Archivo:90.pngOye lo siento pero tengo que ir a comprar un par de cosas Archivo:85.pngOk cuidate En la tienda Archivo:90.pngCreo que con esto tendremos reservas de comidas por mucho tiempo Archivo:?2.gifOh Carlo eres tu no lo puedo creer tuve dudas pero eres tu Archivo:90.pngPaula no puedo creerlo eres tu Archivo:21.pngQue bueno es ver a los viejos amigos Archivo:90.pngLo mismo digo Luego de un tiempo de hablar Archivo:90.png(Mirando su pokereloj)Es esa la hora santo cielo me tengo que ir Cuidate Paula fue un placer volver a verte Se va corriendo Archivo:21.png(Suspira)Esta igual que siempre Archivo:?2.gifEnamorandote a primera vista como siempre Archivo:21.pngEl y yo somos tal para cual y no es mi culpa que seas de corazon frio Archivo:Malvado.pngTu sabes mas que nadie lo que sufri con Mascara de Hielo Archivo:21.pngBueno lo importan es separar a esa pareja lo mas rapido posible Archivo:Malvado.pngEs cierto si no siguen juntos ninguno podra contar lo del Equipo rocket y el Mt. Luna Y asi podremos atrapar al experimento fallido de mi Padre Fin del Cap.10 Cap.11:Batalla evolutiva por una medalla. Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngBien tengo un buen presentimiento hoy.Voy a ganar mi tercera medalla En el gimanasio Carmin Archivo:Lt_Surge_RFVH.gifBien niño sera una batalla uno a uno nada mas Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngMe parece bien Pikachu yo te elijo Archivo:Pikachu_Pt.pngPika pika Archivo:Lt_Surge_RFVH.gifJjeje Raichu aca con el Archivo:Raichu_OCPA_2.pngRai rai Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA.png Archivo:Vs.png Archivo:Raichu_OCPA.png Comienzen Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA.pngNiko:Ahora rayo Archivo:Raichu_OCPA.pngLt:Surge:Recibelo y muestrale un trueno Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA.pngPikaaaaaaa Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png grrrrrrr Pikachu ataque rapido ahora Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA.pngPika pika pikaaaa chu Archivo:Raichu_OCPA.pngLt.Surge:Recibelo Pikachu golpea a raichu Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA.pngPikaaaaaaaaaaa Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngAmigo que pasa Archivo:Lt_Surge_RFVH.gifEres un ignorante deberias saber que lo pokemon del tipo electrico como pikachu poseen la hablidad Electricidad estatica que paraliza al enemigo al minimo contacto Archivo:Raichu_OCPA.pngLt:Surge:Golpe centrado ahora Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA.pngNiko:Pikachu cola ferrea Choque de poder Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png Grrrrr oh ya lo se Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA.pngNiko:Pikachu Tacleada de voltios Archivo:Raichu_OCPA.pngLt.Surge:Eso es muy facil de hacer Tacleada de voltios Ambos se preparan para el choque Archivo:Raichu_OCPA.pngLt.Surge:¡Ahora destrosalo Raichu! Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA.pngNiko:Agachate y golpealo en el estomago Archivo:Raichu_OCPA.png¡Raiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Raichu ya no puede continuar la vitoria es para Niko y su pikachu Archivo:Lt_Surge_RFVH.gifToma niño te la mereces mucho espero que un dia me des la revancha Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png ¡Si! Gane mi tercera medalla. Fin del Cap. 11. Cap 12 : La ultima batalla antes de la liga Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png : Rocio cuanto falta para el cuarto gimnasio Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.png: No seas inpaciente falta poco Archivo:85.png: Amigos no tienen hambre Archivo:90.png : Si,por que no almorzamos aqui Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png : Si ustedes descancen mientras yo entreno , sal Pikachu Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA.png: Pika pika Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png : Vamos Pikachu Fueron a la ruta 7 para entrenar Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Aqui vamos a entrenar tranquilos pikachu Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA.png: Pika pika Archivo:Malvado.png: Miren lo que el Delibird trajo Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: A el que va a ser el campeon de la liga pokemon Archivo:Malvado.png:Ni en tus mejores sueños Magikarp fuera del agua Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Aver si te atreves ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LUCHEMOS!!!!!!!! Archivo:Malvado.png:Pero como no tengo tiempo de verte sufrir pelearemos uno a uno entendido perdedor Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: Sal Charmeleon Archivo:Malvado.png : Ivysaur ¡De pie para pelear! Archivo:Charmeleon_OCPA.png: Char Archivo:Ivysaur_OCPA.png: Saur Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png:Te burlas de mi sabes muy bien que Ivysaur perdio ya contra Charmeleon Archivo:Malvado.pngCallate y pelea Archivo:Charmeleon_OCPA.pngNiko:Lanzallamas - Archivo:Ivysaur_OCPA.pngLisandro: esquivalo y hojas navajas Charmeleon recibe el ataque en un golpe critico Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png. No puede ser charmeleon esta evolucionando Archivo:Charizard_OCPA.pngNiko: Lanzallamas El lanzallamas hizo un golpe critico Archivo:Malvado.png: Levantate tonto pokemon debil Vamos ahora ataca ¿¿ee?? Excelente lo esperaba Archivo:Venusaur_DP.png:Sauuuur Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png: charizar acaba con el usa lanzallamas Archivo:Malvado.png:Venusaur Muestrale quien manda con tu Rayo Solar ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahoraaa!!!!!!!!!! Explocion De poderes Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png:No veo por el humo de la explocion Archivo:Malvado.pngYo tampoco ¡¡¡¡Grrrrrr!!! No puede ser Maldicion Los dos pokemones se debilitaron y no pueden continuar Fin del Capitulo 12. Capitulo 13:Batalla en el invernadero Azulona Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNo puedo creer que haya empatado con ese patan Charizard regresa Archivo:Malvado.pngMe decepcionas Venusaur pero etrenaremos luego no puedo creer que hayas evolucionado tan pronto bueno ciudad Azafran alla vamos Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngAcaso ya le ganaste al lider de esta ciudad Archivo:Malvado.pngno fue el gran reto solo use dos pokemon contra los cuatro que uso conmigo Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngNo puede ser ''' '''Lisandro se va Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngGrrrrrrrr Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngOye por que estas gruñiendo Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngAcabo de empatar con Lisandro Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngBueno almenos no perdiste animate vamos al gimnasio de ciudad Azulona Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngOk vamos En el gimnasio Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngQue lindas plantas que hay aqui Archivo:Erika_OCPA.pngGracias yo soy la lider de este gimnasio y quien de ustedes es mi rival Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngYO SERE TU RIVAL Archivo:Erika_OCPA.pngDe acuerdo comencemos En el Casino Archivo:Malvado.pngMmmmm quiero este Seguro,Bien pero te lo advierto entrenar este tipo de pokemon no es lo mismo que cuando lo capturas En el gimnasio Archivo:Erika_OCPA.pngExeggutor' al ataque' Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pnge pidgeotto Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.png Archivo:Vs.png � Archivo:Exeggutor_OCPA.png Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngAtaque de arena Archivo:Exeggutor_OCPA.pngIntrcambio Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngQue paso no le afecto mi ataque Archivo:Erika_OCPA.pngIntercarmbio cambio la habilidad de tu pokemon Vista Lince por la de mi exeggutor Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngAs aereo Archivo:Exeggutor_OCPA.pngBomba huevo Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngGrrrr usa todo tu poder en Ave brava Archivo:Exeggutor_OCPA.pngAcabalo con Bola de energia Explosion Juez:Exeggutor ya no puede pelear la victoria es para Niko y su pidgeotto Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngSi! Archivo:Erika_OCPA.pngCon mucha Gratitud me Honro en entregarte esta medalla Arcoiris y que ojala tengas suerte en tu siguiente gimnasio Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngGracias Fin del Cap 13, Cap.14:Una nueva pieza en el rompecabezas del pasado Archivo:Malvado.pngCreo que un descanso no me vendra mal¡Salgan a comer! Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngSnea! Archivo:Nidoking_OCPA.pngNIDOK!! Archivo:Venusaur_OCPA.pngSaurrr Archivo:Honchkrow_DP.pngHONCH-KROW Archivo:Machamp_OCPA.pngMAA Archivo:Porygon_OCPA.pngPOOry Archivo:Malvado.pngA comer Pero en medio de la comida pasa un objeto volador Archivo:Malvado.pngAcaso puede ser eso......¡Vamos regresen! Y ya en el lugar del impacto Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngGuau que sera eso ¡Vamos a ver chicos! Archivo:Malvado.pngEs la Piramide de Batalla es mi oportuidad Archivo:85.pngLisandro? no puede ser Chicos vengan vi entrar a lisandro a esa cosa Dentro de la piramide Archivo:Valente_E.pngAsi que has vuelto me alegro de poder volverte a ver Lisandro Archivo:Malvado.pngAsi que me recuerdas quiero pelear en una batalla pokemon. Oh! Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngOye que pasa aqui y quien es este Vejete Archivo:308.pngCallate Niko ese es el Jefe de los 7 entrenadores mas fuertes de Hoenn y tu lo insultas ' 'Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Archivo:Valente_E.pngAsi es soy el septimo y mas fuerte de los Ases del frente de batalla soy el rey de la piramide Brandon Archivo:85.pngQue bien Sr. Brandon soy su fan numero 1 ' 'Archivo:Valente_E.pngMe alegra que todavia halla Jovenes con tu actitud en vez de reveldas sin respeto Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngLo siento señor no era mi intencion Archivo:Valente_E.pngBien ahora no importa Lisandro vamos a tener nuestro combate adentro Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngSeñor seria fantastico que lo pudieramos ver en accion Archivo:Valente_E.pngMmmmm Joven Archivo:Malvado.pngA mi no me importa Dentro Archivo:90.pngSeñor Brandon yo sere el referi Archivo:Malvado.pngPor que no hay necesidad Las reglas son simples sera una batalla 6 vs 6 ambos podemos cambiar pokemon cuando queramos y la batalla terminara cuando los 6 pokemon de uno se debiliten Archivo:Valente_E.pngDe acuerdo y ahora ¡Regirock necesito de tu asistencia! Archivo:Malvado.pngMachamp de pie para la pelea Archivo:Regirock_OCPA.pngBrandon:Joven dejare que seas el primero en atacar ¡Por que ese es mi estilo de batalla! Archivo:Machamp_OCPA.pngLisandro:Golpe Karate Archivo:EP063_Machamp_de_Giovanni.jpg Recibe el golpe Archivo:Regirock_OCPA.pngBrandon:Roca afilada Archivo:Regirock_stone_edge.png Machamp es golpedo pero no causa mucho daño Archivo:Malvado.pngSupongo que sabes que los ataques de tipo Roca son debiles con los pokemon de tipo lucha ¿Es esto un examen? Archivo:Valente_E.pngHay que ver para saber Archivo:Machamp_OCPA.pngLisandro:Tajo Cruzado Archivo:Regirock_OCPA.pngBrandon:Esquiva y Puño certero Archivo:Machamp_OCPA.pngMAaaaaaa!(Cae debilitado) Archivo:Malvado.pngRegresa Sneasel sal Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngSneaaa Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngClaro tiene todo sentido que Lisandro haga eso Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngLisandro:Demolicion Archivo:Regirock_OCPA.pngReeeegi Brandon:Roca afilada Archivo:Regirock_stone_edge.png Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngLisandro:Proteccion Las rocas rompen la barrera Y dañan a Sneasel Archivo:Malvado.pngGrrrr! Maldicion Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngSnea(Casi debilitado) Archivo:Regirock_OCPA.pngBrandon:Hiperrayo ahora Archivo:263.jpg Archivo:264.jpg Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngSneeeeeeeeeeeeeee(Cae debilitado) Archivo:Malvado.pngHonchkrow sal ahora Archivo:Honchkrow_DP.pngHonch-krow Archivo:Valente_E.pngRegirock regresa ahora Registeel necesito de tu asistencia Archivo:Registeel_Pt_2.pngBrandon:Registeel Cabeza hierro Archivo:Honchkrow_DP.pngLisandro:Tajo umbrio ahora Choque de poder Archivo:Honchkrow_DP.pngLisandro:Grrrrr Pulso umbrio Archivo:Registeel_Pt_2.pngBrandon:Recibe y Foco resplandor Archivo:Honchkrow_DP.pngHonnnnnnnnnnch(Cae debilitado) Archivo:Malvado.pngGrrrr Venusaur sal ahora Archivo:Venusaur_DP.pngLisandro:Terremoto Archivo:Registeel_Pt_2.pngReeeegi Archivo:Valente_E.pngGuau que poder Archivo:Venusaur_DP.pngLisandro:Planta feroz Archivo:Registeel_Pt_2.pngBrandon:Cabeza hierro Archivo:Venusaur_DP.pngVenuuuuuu (Cae debilitado) Archivo:Valente_E.pngY bien Joven ya te rindes Archivo:Malvado.pngPues no ya que todavia no he empezado a pelear enserio ¡POR QUE YO NO SOY COMO MI PADRE Y NO COMETERE SUS MISMOS ERRORES Archivo:Valente_E.png¡NOOOO!Cuando me desafiaste crei que lo hacias por que era lo que te dictaba tu corazon pero ahora veo que solo lo haces para demostrar algo ¡Dime por que razon peleas! Archivo:Malvado.pngGrrrrrr¡PORYGON DE PIE PARA PELEAR! Archivo:Porygon_OCPA.pngPoryyyy-gon Archivo:Valente_E.pngRegice necesito de tu asistencia Archivo:Regice_OCPA.pngReegi Archivo:Porygon_OCPA.pngLisandro:¡FIJAR BLANCO AHORA! Archivo:Regice_OCPA.pngBrandon:Rayo de hielo Archivo:Regice_ice_beam.png Porygon se congela Archivo:Regice_OCPA.pngBrandon:Electrocañon ahora Archivo:Regice_zap_c.png Archivo:Porygon_OCPA.pngPoryyyyyyyyyyyyy(Cae debilitado) Archivo:Malvado.pngGrrr¡NIDOKING DE PIE PARA PELEAR! Archivo:Nidoking_OCPA.pngNidok_Lisandro:Puño dinamico Archivo:Regice_OCPA.pngBrandon:Puño certero Choque de poder Archivo:Regice_OCPA.pngRayo de hielo Archivo:Regice_ice_beam.png Nidoking queda muy debil Archivo:Nidoking_OCPA.pngNidok nidok(Cansado) Archivo:Valente_E.pngRegresa regice Regirock sal a pelear Archivo:Malvado.png¡QUE REGIROCK DENUEVO! Archivo:Regirock_OCPA.pngBrandon:Hiperrayo vamos Archivo:263.jpg Archivo:264.jpg Archivo:Nidoking_OCPA.pngNidooooooooook(Cae debilitado) Archivo:Valente_E.pngJoven has hecho un gran trabajo entrenando a tus pokemon pero todavia te falta mucho por aprender Archivo:Malvado.pngOh Archivo:Valente_E.pngCuando estes listo volveremos a pelear Archivo:Malvado.pngGracias por esta leccion Brandon Fin del cap. 14 Cap.15:Concurso Femenino¡Barbi vs Paula! Archivo:85.pngVengan rapido o nos perderemos el gran concurso Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngQue clase de concurso Archivo:308.pngSi lo recuerdo la Batalla de las doncellas es una competencia donde las mujeres pelean para ganar el gran premio de este año Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngQue bien yo participare tambien Archivo:90.pngBuena suerte Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngLo mismo digo Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngA porsierto necesito hablar contigo niko Un rato mas tarde Rocio,Paloma y Barbi se inscribieron en la Batalla de las doncellas Archivo:Cintia_DP.pngBien como la primera campeona mujer Declaro inaugurado este concurso Anunciador:La primera batalla sera entre la entrenadora Paloma y la entrenadora Paula Archivo:85.png¡Que! esa bruja participa Archivo:21.pngA pelear nidorina Archivo:308.pngAl ataque skitty Archivo:Skitty_OCPA.pngArchivo:Vs.png Archivo:Nidorina_OCPA.png Archivo:Skitty_OCPA.pngPaloma:Cola ferrea Archivo:Nidorina_OCPA.pngPaula:Doble patada Skitty ya no puede pelear la victoria es para Paula y Nidorina Archivo:21.pngVaya vaya vaya pero si es Barbi Trata de llegar a la final por que yo quiero tener el placer de acabar contigo Archivo:85.pngYa veras Y en la semifinal se enfrentaran la entrenadora rocio y la entrenadora paula sera una batalla tres vs tres Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngWartotle al ataque Archivo:21.pngPorygon ve Archivo:Wartortle_OCPA_2.pngArchivo:Vs.png Archivo:Porygon_OCPA.png Archivo:Wartortle_OCPA_2.pngRocio:Usa hidrobomba ahora Archivo:Porygon_OCPA.pngPaula:Conversion 2 ahora y Maquinacion Archivo:Wartortle_OCPA_2.pngRocio:Aqua cola Archivo:Porygon_OCPA.pngPsiquico ahora Archivo:Wartortle_OCPA_2.pngWaaaaaaaaar Wartotle ya no puede continuar la victoria es para Paula Tiempo despues de la pelea entre Paula y Rocio Archivo:21.pngQue facil que fue jajjajaja Archivo:85.pngAhora te las veras conmigo Anunciante:Ahora que empieze la final Archivo:85.pngAhora ataca pidgeotto Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngQue bueno fue niko al prestar sus pokemon a barbi Archivo:21.pngAtaca sneasel Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngPaula:Al ataque con Canto helado Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngAve brava ahora Choque de poder Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngSne Sne Sne seeeeeel(Cae debilitado) Archivo:21.pngQueeeeeee!Estupido sneasel mo sabes hacer nada bien En el publico Archivo:Malvado.pngMis pokemon quedaran traumados despues de esto En el batalla Archivo:21.pngMuy bien mas te vale que me hagas ganar Ursaring acaba con ella Archivo:Ursaring_OCPA.pngGrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngBarbi:Golpe aereo ahora Archivo:Ursaring_OCPA.pngPaula:Machada Pidgeotto queda muy debilitado Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngBarbi:Muy bien es hora del contra ataque Ala de acero Archivo:Ursaring_OCPA.pngPaula:Terminalo con roca afilada Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngPidgeott(Cae debilitado) Archivo:85.pngMuy bien es tu turno Charizard Archivo:Charizard_OCPA.pngChaaaaar Barbi:Lanzallamas Archivo:Ursaring_OCPA.pngPaula:Hiperrayo Choque de poder en el que ursaring gana Archivo:Charizard_OCPA.pngBarbi:Bien charizard se que estas casado pero has un intento ¡Movimiento sismico! Archivo:Ursaring_OCPA.pngGrrrrrrrrrrr(Cae debilitado) Archivo:21.pngMuy bien regresa ursaring Archivo:85.pngCharizard descansa un buen rato Archivo:21.pngAl ataque Nidoquen Archivo:Nidoqueen_OCPA.pngNidoook Archivo:85.pngBuneary pelea Archivo:Buneary_DP.pngBun Bun Barbi:Golpe mareo Archivo:Nidoqueen_OCPA.pngPaula:Jiiijjiji Puño dinamico Archivo:Buneary_DP.pngBunnnnnn(Cae debilitado) Archivo:85.pngCharizard ayudame Archivo:Charizard_OCPA.pngCharrr! Barbi:Pulso dragon ahora Archivo:Nidoqueen_OCPA.pngPaula:Muestrale tu pulso dragon Choque entre poderes Archivo:Nidoqueen_OCPA.pngPaula:Acabalos con el hiperrayo Archivo:Charizard_OCPA.pngBarbi:Nose que puedo hacer para defenderme Oh ya se ¡USA VUELO! Charizard usa vuelo y esquiva el hiperrayo Archivo:21.pngNo puede ser ahora nidoquen no se puede mover Archivo:Charizard_OCPA.pngBarbi:Lose Ahora movimiento sismico Nidoquen ya no puede pelear la ganadora es Barbara Archivo:85.pngSiiiiiii Juez:Por haber ganado te recompenzamos con este huevo pokemon Archivo:85.pngMuchas gracas señor En las afueras de la ciudad Archivo:21.pngGrrrr todo es tu culpa Archivo:Malvado.pngEso no importa ahora ya sabemos de sus habilidades y debilidades es todo para lo que entraste en este concurso Hay que sacarlos del camino lo mas rapido posible antes de que llegen a las islas espuma Fin del Capitulo 15 Cap.16:La zona safari nuevos compañeros y unos viejos conocidos Archivo:Soldado_Rocket_femenino_OCPA.pngSoldado:Bien despacia vallan llevando a los pokemon al camion y preparenlos para trasportarlos al casino de ciudad azulona Archivo:313.pngDetenganse ahora mismo o lo lamentaran Archivo:Soldado_Rocket_femenino_OCPA.pngNo me obligues a lastimarte guapo Archivo:313.pngTu lo pediste Tyranitar ya sabes que hacer Archivo:Tyranitar_OCPA.pngTyraaaaaaa Tyranitas destruye todos los camiones liverando a los pokemon Al otro dia Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngBien zona Safari aqui voy ''' '''Encargado:Muy bien aqui te doy tus safari balls y dame a tus pokemon Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngDe acuerdo aqui tiene Ya dentro de la zona safari Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngBien que pokemones habra por aqui algo le roza el pie Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngQue diablos paso Archivo:Victreebel_OCPA.pngVictreeeeeee Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngBien que dice la pokedex de este pokemon para safarme de esta Pokedex:Victreebel posee unos acidos en su boca capaces de digerir cualquier cosa viva que el quiera comer si este pokemon esta irritado devorara todo ser vivo a su paso Eso incluye Otros victreebels o Humanos Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngHumanos dijoooooo! Archivo:Victreebel_OCPA.pngVictreeeeee! Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png(Corriendo)Creo que tengo una idea(Saca algo de su bolsillo)Barbara me dio estos pokecubos para calmar pokemon ¡Asi que toma! Victreebell se lo come Archivo:Victreebel_OCPA.pngvictreeeee(Calmado) Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngUf que suerte Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.pngAipam Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngUf uf hola pequeño amigo creo que eres un aipom verdad mucho gusto Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.pngAipam aipam (Contento) Archivo:Victreebel_OCPA.png(Muchos)Victriiiiiiii (Furiosos) Los victreebells rodean a Niko Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.pngAipaaam(Lanza un ataque de rapidez y le da a todos los victreebells) Archivo:Victreebel_OCPA.pngVictriiiiii (Hullen) Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.pngAipam aipam(Contento) Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngOye me ayudaste gracias(Se le cae una safari ball) Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.pngAIPAM (Se mete en la safari ball) Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngBueno creo que tengo un aipom jejjeje Alto parlante:Ding dong Se acabo el tiempo Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngUf bueno mejor me voy Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngY bien como te fue Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngSolo pude atrapar un solo pokemon ' 'Archivo:308.png¿Si? ¿A quien? Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.pngAipam!(Salta a su hombro) Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngA este pequeño aipom Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngAi que lindo espero ' 'Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngLo usare en mi siguiente gimnasio¡y ganare! 'Fin del capitulo 16.' Cap.17:Un cuento como de el de Ninetales 'Archivo:Ninetales_DP.pngNaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.' 'Archivo:Malvado.pngBien y ahora....' 'Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.pngAIIIIIIIIIIIIII(Choca contra el)' 'Archivo:Ninetales_DP.pngNine(Escapa)' 'Archivo:?2.gif(Corriendo)Aipom regresa ¡CUIDADO! Chocan los dos y las pokebolas de ambos se caen Archivo:Malvado.pngGrrrrr¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS! Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngHola y perdon es que aipom se escapo y fui a buscarlo y no me di cuenta de mirar delante mio jejjejee Archivo:Malvado.png¡TE PARECE GRACIOSO PERDI A UN POKEMON RARO Y ME PIDES PERDON ASI NADA MAS! Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngTranquilo si ahora jutemos nuestras pokebolas y listo Archivo:Malvado.pngDe acuerdo pero mas te vale que ese ninetales siga en este lugar Ambos se marchan para seguir con su viaje Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.png¿Encontraste a aipom? Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngsi por suerte¡Bien a entrenar! Pikachu y Charizard Archivo:Venusaur_DP.png¡SAUUUURR! Archivo:Sneasel_DP.png¡SNEEEEE! Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngESTOS NO SON MIS POKEMON MAS SE PARAACEN A LOS DE ¡LISANDRO!mejor me aseguro y saco a todos Archivo:Porygon_OCPA.pngPoryyyy Archivo:Golduck_OCPA.pngGold Archivo:Honchkrow_DP.pngHochkrow Archivo:90.pngSip por el porygon y honchkrow son de lisandro pero el golduck es nuevo Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngSi yo tambien tengo mis dudas Archivo:308.pngSon de lisandro por que Sneasel tiene la Garra afilada que yo le di Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngBien lo mejor sera que los entrene un poco quien sabe cuanto tardare en encontrarlo En otra parte del bosque Archivo:Malvado.pngHasta que niko me devuelva a mis pokemon sera mejor que los entrene¡DEN 10 VUELTAZ ALREDEDOR DE ESE ARBOL AHORA! Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.pngAi ai pam (Cansado) Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA_2.pngPika ika (Cansado) Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngpid geotto (Cansado) Archivo:Charizard_OCPA.pngcha cha (Cansado) y con niko Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngVaya que estan bien entrenados esos pokemon estan haciendo ejercisio si que nadie les diga nada Archivo:85.pngEs dificil de creerlo '' ''Archivo:90.pngOye barbi cambiando de tema como esta el huevo que ganaste '' ''Archivo:HuevoEDM2.png(moviedose) Archivo:85.pngLe falta un poco todavia pero no tardara mucho Se ve un destello de electricidad Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngYo conosco ese ataque de rayo es de mi pikachu(Se va corriendo) Archivo:Ninetales_DP.pngNaaiiiiiiii(Sufriendo) Archivo:Malvado_y_pikachu.pngLisandro:Solo por que seas el pikachu de un entrenador tonto no significa que no puedas aprender nuevos ataques ahora TOXICO Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png¡PIKACHU SOY YO! Archivo:Ninetales_DP.pngNINAAAAIN(Dirigiendose a niko para atacar) Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngSneasel porygon ¡AYUDA! Archivo:Sneasel_DP.pngSNEAAAA Archivo:Porygon_OCPA.pngPoryy Archivo:Malvado.pngEstas loco VAS A MATAR A MIS POKEMON Archivo:Ninetales_DP.pngNAIIN(Usa lanzallamas y los derrota) Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngGrrrrr se hizo de noche ta rapido asi no podremos ver sus movimientos¿PERO QUE!? Sneasel y porygon evolucionan Archivo:Porygon2_Pt.png¡PORYYYYYY! 'Archivo:Weavile_OCPA.png¡WEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Archivo:Malvado.pngYa veo al ser de noche sneasel respondio a la garra afilada y evoluciono y al intercambiar a porygon con la mejora el tambien evoluciono a porygon 2 Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png¡BIENNN USEN DEMOLICION Y TRIATAQUE! Archivo:Ninetales_DP.pngNAAIIIIN(Cae debilitado) Archivo:Malvado.pngAhora eres mio '' ''Ninetales atrapado Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngOye ese ninetales es mio yo lo debilite Archivo:Malvado.pngSi pero fueron mis pokemon quienes lo hicieron y mi pokebola lo capturo pero te dare una recompensa acepta de mi parte este Ambar viejo y ve a las islas canela alli Blain te dira que hacer con el. Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngMuy bien gracias. Ambos se marchan Archivo:Porygon2_Pt.pngpory(Aferrandose a el con cariño) Archivo:Weavile_OCPA.pngWeaaa (Aferrandose a el con cariño) Archivo:Golduck_OCPA.pngGoldd (Aferrandose a el con cariño) Archivo:Honchkrow_DP.pngHonnnch(Aferrandose a el con cariño) Archivo:Venusaur_DP.pngSaurrr (Aferrandose a el con cariño) Archivo:Ninetales_DP.png(?) Archivo:Malvado.pngTalvez solo talvez halla algo diferente en ustedes Y con niko Archivo:Charizard_OCPA.pngChaaar (Con mirada maliciosa) Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.pngAiii (Con mirada maliciosa) Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngPiddgeot(Con mirada maliciosa) Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA_2.pngPika (Con mirada maliciosa) Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngEmmmm chicos me estan asustando Los pokemon de niko lo persiguen obligandolo a correr alrededor de u arbol Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.png¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LISANDRO QUE LE HICISTE A MIS POKEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fin del Cap.17. Cap.18:El maestro del veneno,ese hombre Koga. Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngBien hasta llegar a la isla espuma y canela me enfrentare al Gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia Archivo:40px-Alma_sprite.pngEn ese gimasio dominan los pokemon venenosos quiero verte ahi Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngYa lo veras ganare En el gimnasio Archivo:Sachiko_OCPA.pngBienvenidos a El gimasio Fucsia yo soy la lider Sachiko Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngBien entoces a pelear ¡Sal Aipom! Archivo:Sachiko_OCPA.pngAl ataque Golbat Archivo:Golbat_DP_hembra.pngArchivo:Vs.png Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.png Archivo:Golbat_DP_hembra.pngSachiko:Ahora golbat usa emmmm Bola sombra Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.pngNiko:Que tramas si los ataques del tipo Fantasma no afectan a aimpom usa Puño trueno Golbatcae debilitado Archivo:Koga_RFVH.gif¡QUE SUCEDE AQUI SACHIKO! Archivo:Sachiko_OCPA.pngpadre no sabia que volveria tan pronto Archivo:90.pngBien que sucede aqui Archivo:Koga_RFVH.gifLo lamento mucho que su reto no fuera valido ella no es lider de gimnasio sino que soy yo Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngya me parecia muy facil bien Peleemos enserio Archivo:Koga_RFVH.gifSera un pelea 3vs3 solo tu puedes cambiar pokemon entendido Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngBien al ataque Pidgeotto Archivo:Koga_RFVH.gifAriados sera mi pokemon Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngNiko:Golpe aereo ahora Archivo:Ariados_OCPA.pngKoga:Psicorrayo ahora Pidgeotto queda confundido Archivo:Pidgeotto_OCPA.pngNiko:Pidgeotto ve con ave brava ahora Pidgeotto se daña a si mismo Archivo:Ariados_OCPA.pngTerminalo con Puya nociva Pidgeotto ya no puede continuar la victoria s para Ariados Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngAsi que quieres jugar rudo e Charizard te toca Archivo:Charizard_OCPA.pngNiko:Lanzallamas. Archivo:Ariados_OCPA.pngKoga:Tinieblas ahora Explosion de poder Ambos pokemon han caido debilitados esto es un empate Archivo:Koga_RFVH.gifAhora te toca Forretress Archivo:85.pngQue mal a Niko solo le queda 1 pokemon mientras a Koga le quedan 2 Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngAipom ve Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.pngNiko:Golpe aereo '' ''Archivo:Forretress_OCPA.pngKoga:Terminemos rapido usa explosion ya '' ''Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngAipom usa el movimiento que aprendiste con Lisandro Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.pngAipam La explosion crea una nube de humo donde Forretress esta debilitado Archivo:Koga_RFVH.gifMmmmm ya termino¡PERO QUE ES ESE AGUJERO! Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngJjejejeje Aipom uso excavar para que tu movimiento no le llegara Archivo:Koga_RFVH.gifMuy bien pensado jovencito Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngGracias Archivo:Koga_RFVH.gifToxicroak te toca Archivo:EP538_Toxicroak_(4).png:TO-XI.CROOO-AK Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngPero que feo Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.pngNiko:Golpe aereo Archivo:454_toxicroak_1_m.pngKoga:Puya nociva Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.pngAimpaaaaaam(Sufriendo)Grrr excava Archivo:454_toxicroak_1_m.pngKoga:Preparate Danza de la lluvia Toxicroak es dañado por el excavar Archivo:Koga_RFVH.gifHabras dañado a toxicroak pero la lluvia y la piel seca que posee toxicroak le permiten restaurar energia Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngGrrrr este tipo se las ingenia demasiado bien Archivo:454_toxicroak_1_m.pngKoga:Tajo cruzado Archivo:Aipom_OCPA.png.pngAiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipam Cae debilitado Archivo:Koga_RFVH.gifJejjjeee eso es todo Archivo:Charizard_de_Kristal.pngCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Archivo:454_toxicroak_1_m.pngTOXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Cae debilitado Archivo:Koga_RFVH.gifPppp...pe..pero como Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngMuy facil si se tiene en cuenta las debilidades de Toxicroak y si tengo un revivir en mi bolsa Archivo:Koga_RFVH.gifBien pensado niño te mereces la medalla de ciudad Fucsia Archivo:40px-Oro_sprite.pngBIEN!Tres mas y a la liga pokemon! Fin del capitulo 18 Final del 1º volumen Muy pronto volumen 2 "Aventuras en Kanto:Batallas Avanzadas"